Demon Lotus
by Jin Yuna Hibari
Summary: A new exorcist is found, and Kanda takes a liking to her. My first fanfic and get chapter 5 in soon just tell me how it is. Also this is a KandaxOC fanfic don't like don't read.READ
1. Chapter 1

**Kana~ Hey, guys! What're you doing! Uh, why is Lavi and Allen sitting on Kanda?**

**Lenalee~ *anime sweat drop* It's because Kanda didn't want to come here to help you. Um, Kana are you ok?**

**Kana~ Oh, I'm fine Lenalee. I just don't want to talk right now, so can you finish for me.**

**Lenalee~ Sure, I'll alone with Allen, Lavi, and Kanda. *sweet and innocent smile***

**Lavi~ Uh, is she ok, Lenalee?**

**Allen~ Lenalee, why doesn't she want to talk it's her own story?**

**Lenalee~ She's fine, and she doesn't want to talk because Kanda didn't want to help. *Allen and Lavi realize* **

**Kanda~ Fine, I'll help. Kana doesn't own d. gray man, or us she only owns Kana Hiniya.**

**()- means author's notes**

_words- _**means character's thoughts**

**words- means character's voice**

**Chapter 1: Arrival **

**Kana's POV**

Hey, my name's Kana Hiniya. A lot of people hate me because my name means 'Little Devil' and 'Starlight'. It's weird what's going on because it all started in my home town of Kain, Japan (not real place, I think). Well now I'm on my way to a place called the Black Order, with Lenalee and Allen they're exorcists from the Black Order. The really weird thing about this they say that I poesses 'Innocence', and that my katana is my 'innocence'. So now I'm on my way to the Black Order.

I'm at the Black Order now and Lenalee is guilding me to some once I'm there someone is going to check out my 'Innocence' to see if it's in good condition, so I can fight this thing called Akuma.

**"****Ok, we're here. Also please mind the mess****."** Lenalee said with a sorry smile on her face.

**"****oh, It's ok. I'm sorta used to it by now because my friend, Kai is a pretty messy person****."** I said to Lenalee so she would feel better about the mess I'm about to meet. So, Lenalee and I went into the office. I wasn't really surpised at all when I saw the mess because of the way it remined me of Kai's room, but when the door closed I saw a man with long, blue-ebony hair tied up into a high ponytail. He had a katana on his belt.

* * *

**Kanda's POV**

When I closed the door to Komui's office, I noticed a young girl who was proably 17 or 18 years old. She had long dark red-blue-purple-ebony hair in a ponytail like mine. Then I finally noticed that she held a katana close to her as if she would have to fight at any moment, but most likely a reflex. Komui then started to tell me to come closer to his desk, so I did.

* * *

**Kana's POV**

Then a guy with glasses sitting behind the desk started to talk to me.

**"****I'm Komui Lee. What is your name****?"** He, I mean, Komui said in a friendly tone.

**"****Kana. Kana Hiniya, and don't give me any nicknames unless you want a very early death****."** I replied as cold as ever, which surpisred him and Lenalee, but the other guy standing in the room didn't seem to care so I left it as was with him.

**"****Well, I see. So I would like you to meet the only other exorcist with a katana as an anti-akuma wepon. His name is Kanda Yuu, and you will be training with him so we can see what kind of skill you have with a katana****."** Komui said motioning for the guy who was standing next to the wall.

**"****Hn, so this is why you called me up here Komui**.**"** The guy I'm guessing is Kanda said. _I really like the way his voice sounds even though I wouldn't say it out loud. _Then some random guy flew through the door and hugged Kanda and called him Yuu, but Kanda just hit him extremly hard so that his face met the floor. Then he turned to me and smiled. I felt like hitting him just like Kanda did. Then I thought: _Keep in mind not to call him by his first name or I might just land both of us in the hospital._

**"Heya, name's Lavi. what's yours?"** The dumb rabbit on the floor said looking up my skirt and smiling slyly at me. I just about step on his face when did that, but Kanda did for me and told him my name.

**"Her name is Kana Hiniya, and she doesn't like nicknames. Got it baka usagi."** Kanda said to him in a annoyed tone. _Man, I love his voice._ I thought as I looked at him. Then all of a sudden a white haired boy came through the door, and stared until he spoke.

**"Hi, Kana. Guess you met all the exorcists you're here at the moment. Do you like it here?" **Allen asked me, and I have to say I like Allen better than Lavi.

**"Hey, Allen. Yeah, I have and could you help me detach this dumb rabbit off me before I slice him in half." **I replied to Allen, and smiled when I spoke nicely to him. Then he helped get the dumb rabbit off me, and we laughed as a small old man came flying at him, and kicked him in the head.

* * *

**Kanda's POV**

Allen or as I like to call Moyashi helped Kana get the dumb rabbit off her. Then Bookman came flying out of nowhere, and kicked Lavi in his head. Then Moyashi and Kana started to laugh, and her laugh was the most amazing thing I have ever heard. It's like a waterfall with lotus blossoms flowing down it. A beauty in it's self. Now the mystery was why she was so nice to Moyashi and Lenalee.

* * *

**Kana's POV**

When I stoped laughing I noticed everyone still laughing, but Kanda wasn't. Instead he was looking at me with some unknown emotion in his eyes that I couldn't place. So I walked up to him while everyone was still laughing at the dumb rabbit.

**"Hey, Kanda do you want to go to the training room and spar with me?" **I asked Kanda. He just looked at me and noded 'yes', and we left for the training room.

**_TBC_**

**_Did you guys like it? Oh, please tell me and help by giving some suggestions._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Kana~ Did you guys like it so far?**

**Lenalee~ Yeah, it's great so far!**

**Lavi~ Yup! It's great so far.**

**Allen~ It's funny to when Bookman kicks Lavi in the head.**

**Kanda~ Che.**

**Kana~ Ha. Well I don't own D. gray Man or it's characters, but I own Kana Hiniya.**

**Chapter 2~ The Innnocence She Has**

**Kana's POV**

Kanda And I just left Komui's office about 5 minutes ago, and what amazes me is that they still haven't noticed. Then all of a sudden Kanda stoped in his tracks without saying any thing so of course I bumped into him, but before I fell onto the cold tile floor Kanda catches me around the waist. I look up at him, and I just know he thinks I a complete weirdo for not realizing he stoped walking. He looks at me and just helps me up onto my feet.

**"Be careful kid, and stay away from the stupid rabbit**." Kanda said low enough so I was the only one to hear it.

**"Why? I thought you didn't like people, or at least that's what Allen told me." **I say in a questioning voice. Then he just looked at me and some thing flashed in his eyes that I could barely see.

**"It's because you don't annoy me, and that stupid rabbit will just try to get on your nerves**." Kanda says opening the door to the training room.

* * *

**Kanda's POV**

When I enter the training room I motioned for her to come in. Then I noticed she this weird tattoo on the left side of her neck.

**"Kanda, be careful around my 'Innocence' I don't want you to get hurt too badly because of it." **Kana yelled to me from the other side of the training room. I nodded.

* * *

**Kana's POV**

When Kanda nodded his understanding I unshethed my katana. He did the same so I told him to make the first move, and when he did I blocked all his attacks. Finally about 5 minutes later we pulled apart he activated he 'Innocence'.

**"Awaken! Shehou Iesu!" **I yelled. Then my katana started to glow, then it turned into a dark silver katana with a dark red and black hilt. Kanda for some reason didn't seem fased by it. I was happy to see that it didn't affect him though I wouldn't let him see it.

**"Death Seal! Oh, and Kanda please don't let me get out of control if I do." **I said. In a voice not even I knew I had.

**"Got it! But why should I care it would make sparring with you all that much better." **Kanda said in a stoic voice. But before I could answer he attacked with a force that could kill a person if they weren't careful. Then all of a sudden a bright light erupted from Shehou Iesu. It flung Kanda against the wall, and once the light disappered I fell to my knees. And the last thing I heard before the darkness consumed me was Sodom my golum flying to me at top speed. THen everything went black.

* * *

**Kanda's POV**

When I got up from being thown across the room by something, Kana was falling on the floor from something that looked like she was hit extremely hard. Then her golum flew by with amasing speed to her. Also Lavi,Allen,Lenalee, and Komui came running through the door. Yes, I know their names I just don't use them.

**"Hey,BaKanda. What happened to her? What did you do?" **Moyashi asked/yelled at me.

**"I didn't do any thing to her, Moyashi. She just fainted after a weird light came from her 'Innocence' after she activated it."** I answered and before they could ask anymore questions her golum came over. It opened it's mouth and show them our sparring match. They all gawked at it except Komui. He was stairing at Kana's 'Innocence'.

**"So, she has that 'Innoncence'. I didn't think anyone but Kasa could use it unless..." **Komui said before trailing off. Then I heard something moving from where Kana was. When I looked her golum had closed it's mouth and went to her. She was getting up and all her ingeries I inflicked on her were healed.

**"Hey, Kana don't get up. You expenised a lot of energy." **I told her when I was walking up to her. She nodded, to show she understands. I pick her up bridal style, and when I was making my way out of the training room to put her in mine the baka usagi stopped me.

**"Yuu, here's her 'Innocence' and here's ya's." **The baka usagi said. Without another word I left for my room.

* * *

**Kana's POV**

When I woke up there I was in a room, but it definitly wasn't mine. Then I heard something move so I got up to look. What I saw was Kanda sleeping while leaning on the wall. I went up to him, and he looked so cute when he's asleep. I reached my hand out and cupped his cheek, but before I could pull my hand away he grabed it. He pulled me so hard I ended up hugging his chest, but he hugged me back.

**"I'm glad your ok. Don't scare me like that." **Kanda whispered in my ear. It sent chills down my spine when he took in my scent.

**"I'm sorry. I didn't realize I scared you like that, but this has happened before. So please don't worry about it."** I told Kanda in a soft voice. Then I noticed I was wearing his shirt, so I asked him if he could wait outside while I changed. He nodded, and left so I started to dress in my exorcist uniform. After I changed I noticed that my uniform pants really were short. I opened the door and Kanda was waiting for me.

* * *

**Kanda's Pov**

When she walked out I noticed her skin is a porcelin doll color. She look beautiful in her new exorcist uniform.

**"Um, Kanda. What are you staring at? Also want to get some breakfast with me?" **Kana asked in an embrassed tone.

**"Sure. And I wasn't looking at anything." **I told her as we started to walk down the hall to the eating hall.

* * *

**Kana's POV**

When Kanda and I got to the eating hall Lavi tackled me into a hug. So I tried to take out Shehou Iesu to try and cut Lavi's head off when Kanda punched Lavi square in the face.

**"Thanks, Kanda. Oi, baka usagi get off me." **I told Kanda, then yelled at Lavi. Lavi and everyone else in the dinning hall turned to me while I was yelling at Lavi. When everyone stoped staring Kanda and I started to order our breakfast.

**"I'll have rice and seaweed. Please." **I said to the guy behind the counter. He looked at me and smiled. After Kanda and I ate someone yelled that Kanda and I need to go to Komui's office for a mission. So we left for Komui's office.

_**So how did you like it? Also please reveiw! And give me suggestions, please! TT_TT.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Kana~ Hey! Did you guys like it? I hope you did.**

**Allen~ Yeah, I like it.**

**Kanda~ Can we get on with it?**

**Kana~ Yeah, but where is Lavi and Lenalee?**

**Kanda~ Don't know, and don't care. She doesn't own d. gray man or it's characters. Only Kana Hiniya.**

**Kana~ Oh, ok. Please READ & REVIEW!**

**Chapter 3~ Mission**

**Kana's POV**

Kanda and I finally got to Komui's office, and when Kanda opened the door a old man with glasses came out to hug him. When he finally got Kanda into a hug I slipped through the door. Komui motioned for me to come to his desk, and that's when I noticed the two men standing there.

**"Oh, Yuu my son. How have you been?" **I heard the old man say before Kanda stomped in.

**"Kanda, General Tiedoll is here to take you and Kana to your mission in Kain, Japan." **Komui said to Kanda, but then I noticed that the mission was in my hometown.

**"Komui, I'm going alone." **I said to Komui who just looked at me surpised.

**"Why?"** Komui asked while everyone else was staring at me.

**"Because it's my home, and everyone is usually there during the night. Also it's an underground hot spot. You people wouldn't last a day there**.**"** I said in a cold tone while clutching Shehou Iesu in my hand close to my heart.

**"I understand, but they still need to go with you. Besides it's only to pick up the 'Innocence' piece there, ok?" **Komui said in a understanding voice.

**"Hai." **I said in a strong tone. Then Komui handed the folder to Kanda and told us to pack.

* * *

**Kanda's POV **

Kana and I left to go pack our stuff. After I got out my suitcase I heard a knock on the door. When I opened the door Kana was standing there with only a small bag. I stepped aside to let her in.

**"Is that all you need?" **I asked her. All she did was look at me then she answered.

**"This is all I came with. Why do you care?" **She asked/said to me. I just stared at her until she turned around.

**"I don't." **I finally answered. Kana just nodded and left. After I finished packing I opened the door, and saw Kana leaning against the wall. She nodded, which told me she was ready. So we started to head for the door. When we reached the door I saw General Tiedoll, Marie, and Daisya standing there. When General Tiedoll saw us we all started to head out the door. When we got to the cliff side...

**"Kana, let Daisya help you." **General Tiedoll told Kana, but she didn't seem to hear because she jumped off the cliff anyway. We all jumped off to see if she made it, but when we got to the bottom we didn't see her. I paniced because I couldn't see her. Then something tapped me on the shoulder. When I turned around I saw Kana there standing next to a big black wolf. It's head was just above her waist with dark teal colored eyes. Also it had a strong body bulid.

**"Oh, Kana. That's where you were and you is that?" **General Tiedoll said. She just looked at him until the beast nodded.

**"This is Sodom. He's my second akuma wepon. Though Kanda already met him in his golum form." **She said in a cold tone. Then out of nowhere Lavi jumps to give her a hug, but she hit him in the face before he could. Also Allen, Lenalee, Krory, and Miranda came too.

* * *

**Kana's POV**

**"Allen, Lenalee. What are you doing here?" **I asked in an annoyed voice because the stupid rabbit is clinging to me leg at the moment.

**"Komui told us to come just in case something happens with your 'Innocence' like before." **Allen said in a worried tone. All I did was glare at him.

**"Oh, this is the two other exorcists other than you who are new. Miranda Lotto and Arystar Krory." **Lenalee said. I nodded at them.

**"I'm Kana Hiniya." **I said to them, and they nodded at me. Then I nodded to Kanda who seemed to understand what I was saying. Then he nodded at General Tiedoll.

**"Lets get moving. That's if you want to." **General Tiedoll said. We all nodded, and started walking to the train station. When we got there Allen, Krory, and Miranda were asigned a compartment. General Tiedoll, a guy that looks like a clown, and a tall guy who has headphones with a cross on it another. Finally Lenalee, stupid rabbit, Kanda, and myself another. When Kanda sat down soI sat next to him, and Lenalee sat across from me next to Lavi.

**"I'm taking nap. So baka usagi don't draw on, or braid my hair." **Kanda said to everyone, then just Lavi. So about 5 minutes later when Kanda was asleep, and Lenalee and I were talking Lavi all of a sudden started braiding Kanda's hair.

**"Hey, baka usagi Kanda is going to cut your head when he finds out you braided his hair." **I said to Lavi. He just shurged and kept braiding Kanda's hair. Later he fell asleep so did Lenalee, so I started to unbraid Kanda's hair. Just when I was finishing Kanda woke up and grabbed my hand.

**"Why did you undo my hair? And why are you running your fingers through it?" **Kanda asked as he pulled me to sit next to him.

**"Beacuse Lavi braided it, and Lavi undid it. I'm running fingers through your just to make sure I didn't miss any braids, and to put it back up." **I said. He nodded in understanding then pulled me so my head was on his lap.

**"Sleep. It's along trip." **Is all he said before stroaking my hair. Before I fell asleep I remember him picking me up.

* * *

**Kanda's POV**

When Kana's asleep she looks beautiful. Then General Tiedoll opened the door, woke up Lenalee and Lavi, and grabbed Lenalee's suitcase and mine he told us to jump out the train because some guys were looking for Kana. So I picked up her bag, put it on my shoulder, picked her up and jumped out the window. Lenalee, Lavi, Daisya, Marie, and General Tiedoll soon followed after. After 10 minutes of walking we came to Kain, Japan.

**"Do you know Kana?" **We all nodded. **"Come with me I'll lead you to a hotel." **So we all followed her to a hotel.

* * *

**Kana's POV**

When I woke up I was in a room in a bed. Then I noticed a strong pair of arms around my waist. So I turned around- to my shock- Kanda. I guess he felt me move because he woke up.

**"Go back to sleep. I'm going to go scout out the place." **He said in a soft yet strong voice.

**"No, I going with you. After all this is the red light district, and I have friends around here." **I said equally strong yet soft. He nodded. So I changed into my exorcist's uniform because yet again I'm in one of his shirts. After I was done we walk around until we came to the place I was looking for.

**"The friends you spoke of work in a harem." **Kanda said with a cringe.

**"No, not work own. Also she is one of the most powerful people in the underground world, as am I." **I told Kanda. Then he just looked at me for a second, then followed me. When I Kai came running down the stairs to give me a hug.

**"Devil, your back." **Kai said to me.

**"Yes, I'm back Kai. Calm down." **I said to Kai. Kai finally calmed down she noticed Kanda.

**"So, Kana is this your boyfriend?" **Kai asked. I suddenly blushed at the question, but Kanda didn't seem to noticed.

**"No, I'm her partner exorcist Kanda." **Kanda said to Kai. Then I suddenly felt like my heart broke in half. Kai seemed to noticed my bangs in front of my face, and she punched Kanda so hard he hit the floor.

**"Kana, let's go to my room. Ryuu, can you take Mr. Kanda here to a room, and he is not here as a customer just waiting for Kana." **Kai said to Ryuu, who in return just nodded his understanding. After about 5 minutes we were in Kai's room.

**"So, Kana you like him don't you? And please don't lie to me I saw you earlier. Please tell me." **Kai said/pleaded. I sighed.

**"Yes, Kai I do like him. Also you know I won't lie to you. And is that why you hit him?" **I asked Kai.

**"Yes, and the look on his face was priceless." **Kai said. Then we started laughing. After about 10 minutes I told her I should go.

**"Bye, Kai. Stay safe." **I told Kai.

**"You too, Kana. Also don't let those boys push you around stay strong." **Kai said to me with a smile. Then before Kanda and I left, Kai pulled him and whispered something in his ear I couldn't hear. Anyway it was proably only for him to hear anyway. After we got back to the hotel Allen tells us that while we were gone General Tiedoll went to look at something with the two guys he came with. So I just left to go to bed, but Kanda just followed me. After I got to the room Kanda and I shared he took off his coat.

**"Kana, I-I have something to tell you. So will you please turn around." **I heard Kanda say. So I turned around and saw him blushing as I took off my coat.

**"What is it Kanda? I'll listen if you tell me." **I said to him in a soft voice. He sighed then looked at me.

**"I-I l-l-love y-you." **Kanda said well really studderingly. He was blushing and so was I. I could feel my cheeks turnning red as the heat started to flow up to my face.

**"I love you too, Kanda. So please don't studder. Also does that mean we're an item?" **I said to Kanda who just smirked.

**"I guess it does, my little devil." **Kanda said as he kissed my forehead. I giggled when he did that, and he smiled a real smile.

**"So, Kanda should we tell the others?" **I asked Kanda, but all he did was shake his head 'no'. Then we heard someone call us from outside. So we ran down the stairs to find everyone staring at me when we got outside. Then I heard General Tiedoll say something, and some level 3 akuma with blades came out of nowhere.

**"Akuma and Noah." **I said through my teeth.

**"Oh, so you don't remember me do you little wolf." **The Noah said.

**"I remember you just fine since you tried to kill me, and since you killed my parents Tyki Mikk." **I said to the Naoh in a theating voice with a death glare. Everyone else was staring at me except Kanda who was ready to fight along side me.

**"So, the little black wolf remembers me. How sweet." **Tyki Mikk said with a sadistic smile on his face. That's when everyone turned to the akuma ready to fight.

**"Everyone get ready to fight. Also don't come near me once me 'Innocence' is activated." **I said to everyone who just nodded. Everyone except Kanda and I activated their 'Innocence'.

**"Awaken! Shehou Iesu!" **I yelled as the akuma to fight. I heard Kanda mummble something like "Mugen, unsheth", or something like that.

Kanda and I were fighting off the level 3 akuma, while Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Krory, and Miranda were fighting the level 1. General Tiedoll and the people I met him with were fighting the level 2.

**"Oh, so little wolf you didn't tell them did you? About your curse? I mean." **Tyki Mikk said. I mouthed a 'sorry, and tell you later' to everyone, while they nodded. After we all took care of the akuma Tyki Mikk showed up behind me.

**"Oh, little wolf won't you kill me? After all I'm the one that put the curse on you." **Tyki Mikk said to me. So I turned around quick but before I could strike at him he flung me into the wall of a buliding.

**"Get away from her Noah, or I'll kill you where you stand." **I heard Kanda say to Tyki Mikk. Then Mikk started laughing and disappeared. I heard Kanda and everyone else running over to me to see if I'm ok, but all I remember before blacking out was Kanda's worried face with his strong arms around me.

* * *

**Kanda's POV**

When I picked Kana up I noticed the black cross on her left eye. I then felt something slick on my hand when I looked it was blood her blood. General Tiedoll I'm guessing noticed the look on my face and told Allen, Lavi, Lenalee, Krory, Miranda, and I to return to headquaters with Kana. So I grabbed Kana's bag while Lavi helped with my suitcase. While we were on the train Lenalee and Lavi told me to stay in the compartment, and they would be in the one next to it with everyone else. So after they left I noticed Kana waking up.

**"Kanda, is that you? Where are we? Why do I feel like bloods dripping down my back?" **Kana asked as she woke up.

**"Yes it's me. We are on a train back to HQ. Also blood is dripping down your back, so do you want me to wrap it up for you." **I said to her. She nodded as she let me take off her jacket and shirt. I then noticed she only had wrappings around her chest which were cut.

**"Do you mind if I touch your chest, so I can wrap up your wound?" **I asked her.

**"No, I don't just please don't stare. Also when we get back to the order I'll show you the curse mark, and tell you about it as well." **She said. All I did was nod. I then started to wrap the wound while I was blushing, but then I noticed she was also blushing. After about 30 minutes we were back at the order Lavi told me to take Kana to her room while he told Komui what happened with Lenalee. I nodded and started to head to Kana's room. Once we got there she took off her shirt to show me the curse mark which turned out to be a tattoo of a desert rose.

**"Kanda, this is my curse mark. Yes, I know it doesn't look like one, but it is. It's the curse of 'Kasa Hira Princess of Kain, Japan'." **I heard her say as she took my hand and placed it on the mark. After she told me the story she asked me if I'll still be her boyfriend. I told her I'll always be and kissed her forehead.

* * *

**Kana's POV**

After I told him the story I asked him to wait outside so I can change. He nodded and left. After I got changed I met Kanda outside and we left for the dinning hall for some dinner.

**"Kana, you can call me by my first name Yuu." **Kanda said to me while his bangs were covering his face. So I stopped and walked in front of him while moving his bangs out of his face to kiss his cheek.

**"Ok, Yuu. Also if I call you Yuu will you stop trying to kill every person that comes near me?" **I asked him. He nodded which ment he understands. So we continued to walk to the dinning hall. After we got there Kanda showed me the table he usually sat at and told me to wait there while he got the food. When he got back he put down a tray with soba- which were obviously for him- and, a bowl full of rice with misao soup. I was about to thank Kanda when Lavi brust through the door. He started to run through the room to give me a hug when Kanda stopped him. Also Lenalee and Allen came over to see how I was doing, then Kanda pulled out Megun to try and kill Lavi when I snatched it from him.

**"Yuu please stop, and calm down. I don't want to have to hit you right now." **I said to him.

**"NOOOO!" **Lavi and Allen said to Yuu.

**"Yuu, don't kill her." **Lavi said to Yuu in a pleading voice.

**"Allen, baka usagi. He told me to call him Yuu." **I said to them.

**"I gave Kana permission, but not you. Baka usagi." **Yuu said to Lavi in a threating tone. He then looked at me.

**"Here you can have Mugen back. Just no blood." **I said to Yuu as I threw Mugen to him.

**"Thanks. I also won't spill any blood this time." **Yuu said to me. I smiled at him because he is at least trying to be nice. Then Lenalee came up to me and asked if I was ok, so I told them I'm fine. After some time Yuu stopped chassing Lavi and since it was late I told them I was heading to bed. Yuu nodded and walked me to my room. When we got to my room he looked at me and blushed.

**"Kana, if you want you could stay in my room. Also come whenever you like." **Yuu said to me. I smiled at him.

**"Of course Yuu, but not right now because Lavi's trying to sneak into my room for whatever reason." **I said to Yuu. This time he smiled a genuine smile. So he kissed my forehead, and told me to sleep. Also he said he'll get Lenalee to get him for me. After he left I fell asleep, only to be awakened by the finders making sounds. So I got up and started walking to Yuu's room. Once I got there I knocked on the door and the door opened. I looked up to see Yuu in a yukata, and I guess once he realised it was me he pulled me into his room.

**"Yuu, is it ok if I move into your room with you?" **I asked Yuu. He nodded and I'm glad he didn't ask why.

**"Come here Kana. Lets go to sleep." **Yuu said to me while making room for me to slide into bed with him. He hooked his arm around my waist. After I turned around to face him I fell asleep, and he folowed soon after.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kana~ So, Kanda was A little OOC. But get ready for more OOCness.**

**Lavi~ Why do you keep calling me 'baka usagi'?**

**Kana~ Because it means 'stupid rabbit', and you look like one.**

**Allen~ Get off Lavi! Kana doesn't own d. gray man or it's characters. She only owns Kai and Kana Hiniya. **

**Chapter 4~ Love found and Curse reveled **

**Kanda's POV**

When I woke up I noticed that Kana had turned to face me. So to wake her up I kissed her forehead, and soon after I did that she started to stir.

**"Morning, princess. It's about time you woke up." **I said to her. She yawned then half-heartedly glared at me.

**"I told you no nicknames. Unless you think of a name that fits a vampire." **She said to me while smirking so her fangs showed.

**"Sure. I'll think of a nickname for you like yuki-hime." **I said to her. Her smirk turned into a smile when I called her yuki-hime.

**"I like yuki-hime. 'Ice Pricness' fits me very well. You can call me that from now on, but only you." **She said while looking at me with a soft smile. I nodded in understanding. I then sat up bringing her with me. I heard a surprised gasp came from her when I did that. She then looked at me with a confused look.

**"Yuki-hime do you want to take a bath with me I'll get your clothes as well as mine. Ok?" **I said to her. She nodded. So I told you to go to the bathroom and start the bath water, while I get our clothes. She nodded and walked over to the bathroom door. I heard the water start so I started to gather our clothes. Once I got our clothes and two rolls of wrappings, I headed to the bathroom. When I got in she was starting to undress, so I decided to help her.

**"Yuki-hime do you need some help with geetting in?" **I asked her. She gasped when she noticed me with a smirk. Then she nodded and allowed me to help her undress. After we were done undressing I sat in the bath first then held her hand while she climbed in the bath with me.

**"Yuu, when we're done lets go get some breakfast shall we?" **I heard her ask.

**"Of course, yuki-hime." **I said to her. After a couple of minutes we were out of the bath and dressed. She smiled at me and I smiled back which for some reason made her giggle, but I could guess why. Once we were at the dinning hall I told her to sit at the talbe I showed her the first time. After I got our food I hard an annoying voice. So I walked over to Kana quickly and sat down to eat with her.

* * *

**Kana's POV**

After Yuu basically ran over with our food Lavi burst through the door with Lenalee and Allen not far behind.

**"Hi, Lenalee. Hi, Allen." **I said to Allen and Lenalee, while Lavi was trying to get my attention.

**"Oi, baka usagi get away from her. Can't you see she doesn't want you annoying her." **I heard Yuu say as I was standing up. Lavi looked at me while I glared at him. So I kicked him hard enough to send him flying into the wall which he did. Everyone laughing as Lenalee and I exited the dinning hall.

**"So, Kana what's up with you and Kanda?" **Lenalee asked me.

**"Other than him and I going out, nothing really." **I said to Lenalee while her mouth was dropped open. I gave her one of my smirks where my fangs show. Then before we could continue our talk Lavi and Yuu came down the hallway. Allen was yelling to tell us to stop them, I think.

**"Yuu, stop right now before I cut your head off!" **I yelled at Kanda. He stopped immanently, and looked at me. He smirked when he saw mine.

**"Lavi, stop before you end up part of the wall!" **Lenalee yelled at Lavi to stop him. He stopped in front of Lenalee, then he gave me a hug.

**"Lenalee, Kanda, Lavi, and Kana. Komui wants to see you guys in his office." **A finder said. We all nodded to him and went straight to Komui's office. There Allen was next to a guy with red hair, with a depressed look on his face.

**"Kana, this is General Cross. He's one of the generals with the Black Order like General Tiedoll." **Komui said to me. I nodded.

**"So, you're the girl with two anti-akuma weapons. Right?" **I heard the guy- I mean- General Cross say.

**"Yes. My anti-akuma weapons names are Shehou Iesu, and Sodom." **I said to General Cross. He nodded.

**"By any chance is your father's name Lucifer and your mother's Kasa?" **I heard General Cross ask me. My head immedently snapped up. Everyone was staring at me.

**"Hai. They are, but how do you know them?" **I said. All General Cross did was smirk, so I smirked right back. Then he started telling the story about my parents. When he finished he looked at me.

**"Do you know the dragon Hyorinmaru, by any chance?" **General Cross asked me in a stoic voice.

**"Yes, I do. He's also my dragon. He's supposed to protect me and stop me if my vampire powers go out of control. Does that answer your questions?" **I said to him. He first was surprised then smirked.

**"Why yes it does. You are a smart girl juast like your parents." **General Cross said with a smile. I smiled back.

**"Well now Kana, Kanda, Lenalee, anda Lavi you guys have a mission. So go pack and get on a train you're going to Greece." **Komui said and we all left. After we got on the train Lenalee's golum started ringing and Komui's voice came.

**"Brother why are we going to Greece?" **Lenalee asked her brother Komui.

**"There have been sightings of akuma in the area. Also strange happenings have been happening there. A old woman there has been saying that someone that has long ebony hair, with a black cross on her left eye will be able to save them from the akuma. Also she said the young woman will be able to bring ice and snow upon the akuma." **Komui said to us. I stiffen and Kanda told me to calm down by rubbing circles in my wrist softly.

**"Thanks,Komui we'll keep that in mind." **Lavi said to Komui. Then Lenalee said bye to her brother and ended the call.

**"I tired so I'll get some sleep." **I said to everyone. Lenalee, Kanda, and Lavi nodded. So I fell asleep.

* * *

**Kanda's POV**

After Kana fell asleep Lenalee followed soon after.

**"Yuu, tell me about Kana's curse because she told you, and yes it's that obvious." **Lavi said to me. I nodded and sighed. Then I told him, and he seemed fascinated by it. When I finished we came to a conclusion that Kana and Lenalee need to be safe no matter what happens. Then after a while we fell asleep.

* * *

**Kana's POV**

When I woke up Lenalee was up as well, so we talked for a little bit.

**"Kana, do you think that there maybe some thing more to this place that we're going to that Kanda and Lavi are not telling us?" **Lenalee asked me. I nodded and sighed when the train stopped at our stop. Lenalee and I woke up the guys and we headed off the train to the hotel. After we got there did I realize there were only to beds in the room. They can afford first class compartments, but not rooms.

**"Hey, Kana let's bunk together." **Lavi said. I sighed then shook my head 'no'.

**"I'll stay with Yuu. Lenalee can stay with you." **I said to Lavi with a smirk. Lenalee and Lavi both blushed. Kanda and I both saw this and giggled, well he actually chuckled.

**"See you in the moring Lenalee, baka usagi. 'Night." **I said to them as Kanda put his arm around my waist. He told me he wanted to walk around and look at the town we're in.

After a while we came across a lake. When I walked up to it, it felt like it was pulling me in. But Kanda grabbed me before I went into the lake.

**"Be careful. Yuki-hime." **Kanda said to me. I nodded.

**"It felt like it was pulling me in, Yuu." **I said to Kanda. He sighed, but nodded in understanding. Then he picked me up and started to walk back to the hotel. When we got there Lenalee and Lavi were already asleep. So Kanda put me down, and took off his boots and coat. Then he turned to me when he was done, and he helped me get out of my coat and thigh-high boots.

**"Sleep. Yuki-hime, tomorrow's going to be a long day." **Kanda said to me.

**"Yuu, good night." **I said to Kanda while kissing his cheek. He smiled the layed next to me and held me close. After that we fell asleep.

* * *

**Kanda's POV**

I heard a sound so I woke up. I saw Lavi so I guess he heard it too, but neither Lenalee or Kana were awake so I got up.

**"You heard it too didn't, Kanda?" **I heard Lavi say to me. I nodded.

**"Hey, baka usagi let's wake them up and move to an enclosed area." **I said to Lavi he nodded and went to wake Lenalee. I woke Kana up and told her to grab her 'Innocence', and bag with everything. Then we all moved to the closet where Lavi and I sat on the floor with Kana and Lenalee on our laps. Then Kana and Lenalee fainted. After them Lavi and I. After about 10 minutes Lavi and I woke up.

**"Oh, good Kanda glad your awake." **I heard someone say to me. I looked up only to see Lenalee, Lavi, Kana, and Sodom.

**"Yuu, sorry about my brother knocking us unconscious**." Kana said to me. I nodded, then I noticed she said 'brother'.

**"Yuu, this is my brother, Demon." **Kana said, and so I gave her a funny look. **"He's the exorcist that Komui talked about. The 'Demon Exorcisst'." **Kana said again, and I nodded.

* * *

**Kana's POV**

After I told Kanda who my brother was he tackled me to the ground.

**"Kana it's so good to see you! You've grown up so much!" **Demon practically screamed at me.

**"Um, if you don't mind me asking when was the last time you saw each other?" **Lenalee asked.

**"5 years ago." **Demon and I said at the same time. Lenalee nodded and went to call Komui.

**"So, where's Angel? Is she trying to scare me again?" **I asked Demon. He nodded, and then I heard foot steps and side stepped.

**"How did you know I was behind you?" **Angel asked me as she got up from the floor.

**"I heard your foot steps. Your not as quiet as you think by the way, Angel." **I said to Angel with a smirk on my face.

**"You know what, I really hate you right now." **Angel said while glaring at me.

**"Love you too, Angel." **I said to her, she just 'humph'ed and got up.

**"So, Demon have you been able to figure out who they're after yet?" **I asked my brother. He nodded, and his expression changed to that of sorrow. Then I knew some thing was wrong.

**"Kana, they figured out that you're the heir to the throne of Hell. Also you are who they're after." **He said to me. I was shocked to hear that, but I also knew that now I would have to protect everyone I care about now.

**"Not good. Not good at all." **I heard Lavi say. So I turned to him.

**"What does that mean?" **Lenalee asked with Komui still on the line-the golums are like communicators- while turnning to Lavi.

**"Well it means that-"**Lavi said before I cut him off.

**"It means that I'm the key to the Gate of Destruction. Also I'm their master weapon once they get a hold of me." **I continued for Lavi. Everyone just stared at me until we heard screaming from outside. We all dashed down the steps and out the door. When we got out the door we saw akuma every where, I guess Komui wasn't lieingwhen he said we'd need my brother's help. Demon and Angel ran toward the level threes, while Lenalee and Lavi went toward the level ones. Kanda and I ended up taking the level twos.

_Fight Scene-sorry if it sucks not very good at them in my opinion-_

I ran as fast as I could and jumped. I unsheathed Shehou Iesu, and told Sodom to take out the ones who slip through the cracks. I then sliced through the akuma without much resistance.

**"Level two awakening! Dark Hale Storm Fire!" **I yelled as Shehou Iesu changed into a double bladed sword with a black hilt and a black blade. I was destorying the akuma one by one without stopping until they were all destoryed.

_End and don't say I didn't warn you__

* * *

_

**Kanda's POV**

After Kana destoryed all the akuma she collasped from exastion. Also then did I realize she might hate me because I didn't realize this sooner. The Naoh are after the princess of Hell.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kana~ So, how was it guys?**

**Lavi~ It was awesome!**

**Allen~ Wonderful.**

**Lenalee~ Excellent.**

**Kana~ Now on with the story.**

**Disclaimer~ I don't own D. Gray Man. If I did then I would have put a character like me in it, and Kanda would fall in love with me.**

**Chapter 5~ An Angel's Heart & A Devil's Wings**

**Kana's POV**

_'Uh, my head hurts. Why is it so cold.' Then I turned to see a young man smiling at me._

_"Come here my child. I won't hurt you." The man said. So I walked over to him against my better judgement, but I felt safe with him even though I have never met him._

_"Who are you? And how do you know me?" I asked him. He smiled and stood up while walking to me I felt as though he was hugging me._

_"I am someone you will remember with do time. Now please listen you must find the 'Blood Stone' it will help you as you face the Noah, and it will help you defeat them." He said to me. I nodded._

_"Now you must wake up someone is waiting for you." He said while smiling at me. I smiled back as he started to disappear._

* * *

**Kanda's POV**

I can't believe she still hasn't woken up. It's been exactly 10 days. Well I wouldn't blame her if she didn't want to, but I need her here. She's not allowed to leave yet.

_**~Flashback~**_

_**"Kana!" I heard everyone scream as I rushed to catch her. She was cold, as cold as ice.**_

_**"Shit. She's using her healing abillities." I heard Demon her brother say.**_

_**"No, Demon you don't think she'll..." Angel said softly while shaking in fear.**_

_**"I truely don't know, but for now all we can do is wait for her to wake up." Demon said.**_

_**"I'll start healing anything that could have been broken." Angel said as she sat down next to Kana's body as she lay on the ground. About 20 minutes passed before we got to the station was that I was supposed to get off at. After I walked off the train Demon stopped me.**_

_**"Kanda! Wait!" I heard him yell.**_

_**"What is it?" I asked while turning around to face him.**_

_**"Kana told you about her curse, huh?" He asked me.**_

**_"Yeah, so what about it?" I asked him as he took a deep breathe._**

**_"Nothing. Just when she wakes up please be there because when she wakes up she will likely feel all the pain from the fight." He said to me as he walked back onto the train._**

**_"I will." I said to him as the train left._**

**_~Flashback End~_**

I just hope now what he said wasn't true. I can't stand to see her hurt.

* * *

**Kana's POV**

When I woke up I started to scream I didn't know why until I remembered the fight. When my screaming died down I noticed Kanda holding me, and he kept saying that he wouldn't leave my side until I had calmed down.

**"Yu, I'm okay now. Thanks for being here for me." **I said to Kanda.

**"Your welcome." **He said to me with a smile.

**"I love you. You know that Yu?" **I said/asked to Kanda.

**"Yes, I know. I love you too, Yuki-hime." **He said to me. Then the head nurse came in and did a check-up so I could leave. After about 20 minutes I finally got out of the head nurse's hands, and straight into Kanda's arms. I looked up to see Kanda smlling at me.

**"Can we get something to eat, please?" **I asked Kanda. He smiled and chuckled.

**"Sure Yuki-hime." **He replied. I smiled at him and started to walk with Kanda to the dining hall. After maybe 10 minutes Kanda and I had our food and were sitting at a table until a shout was heard. I turned around and saw Lavi, Allen, and Lenalee running, well only Lavi, toward us.

**"Hi Kana." **Both Lenalee and Allen said to me as they sat next to me. I smiled at them then hit Lavi up side the head.

**"Hey! What was that for?" **Lavi said as I looked at him then to the person next to him.

**"Your pulling Yu's hair Aho Baka!" **I yelled at him knowing later I have to try and stop them. After I said that Kanda started chasing Lavi trying to kill him. I sighed and looked at Lenalee and Allen who gave a sympathetic smile which I returned.

**"Oi, Baka Usagi! Yu! Stop running around here and go to the trainning room! Got it!"** I yelled at them as I saw and heard there agreement to my statement, but I then realised that I like my life like this and I never want to change it.


End file.
